


The Song In My Heart

by AngelSkywalker



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asian Character(s), Asian-American Character, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Baymax (Marvel), Cute Hiro Hamada, Declarations Of Love, Disney, Drabble, Emotional Hiro Hamada, Emotions, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gay Male Character, Guitars, Higuel, Horny Teenagers, Inspired by Fanart, Japanese-American Character, Kissing, M/M, Mexican Character, Mexico, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Pixar, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSkywalker/pseuds/AngelSkywalker
Summary: During a stormy autumn night, Miguel tenderly plays a sweet spanish ballad he wrote for Hiro on his beloved guitar which makes Hiro... feel things.But maybe Miguel is trying to make up for some yet undiscovered mischief...How will the love-struck robotics genius react once he uncovers the truth?!





	1. Gummy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some beyond adorable fan art by Ureshi San on Devian Art! The characters are aged up to be in their mid-teens in this story with Miguel being 15 years old while Hiro is 16 to match the fan art and the themes I wanted to explore in this short story. If that is not your jush, exit stage left! 
> 
> Please do look at some of Ureshi San's fan art it's FABULOUS!: https://ureshi-san.deviantart.com/ 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story!

 

                                                                     

 

 

Hiro could see there was a hint of lightning in the blackened sky through the opened curtains of his bedroom window. The blustery autumn wind tore leaves from the trees. The rain lashed down, torrential and unforgiving in one moment, then soft and gentle the very next. It was magical.  Oh how he loved stormy weather... 

His attention quickly returned to the beautiful boy sitting on the edge of his messy bed. His sweet Miguel. He looked like a damn angel. The light from the bed side table lamp illuminating his tanned skin in a soft warm glow. 

 Hiro was entranced by the way his long fingers slid up and down the guitar to create the most beautiful of melodies.  His eyes were closed, long thick eyelashes casting a shadow down his boyish face as he was lost in the music he was creating. Travelling in his own world of telelovela inspired passion, and Mexican folklore as he played sweetly for Hiro.  

This moment felt so intimate, both of them in nothing but tank tops and boxers. The sound of a tender spanish guitar and softly falling rain the only sounds that could be heard. The small lampshade near the bedside table the only source of light. It was so perfect.  So completely perfect.  _If only it could last forever,_ Hiro wished.  

All Hiro could do was stare in admiration, a soft smile on his face as he took in the beautiful latino boy he'd come to love. He decided to take advantage of Miguel's musical trance and he quietly grabbed a hold of Miguel's discarded jacket which he'd left on the bed and brought it to his face to inhale it. Breathing in the boyish scent so deeply, he almost has to bite back a whimper... His smell is downright intoxicating, stirring feelings deep within Hiro.  

He feels an all-too-familiar tightening in his lower abdomen that he could never deny was anything other than arousal.  It was so deliciously frustrating to feel this way, he felt it could quite nearly drive him mad.   

Aunt Cass was out of town for the weekend and he wanted nothing more than to explore Miguel further than he ever had before and he hoped he'd get his chance.  

"Did you like it chiquito?" Miguel quizzed, suddenly stopping his sweet ballad.  

His words snap Hiro right out of his daze. His body jumps. Startled. He quickly moved Miguel's jacket away from his lap, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.  _Oh_ _my god_... _Did he see me?!_  He wondered, feeling utterly embarrased.  

"Um what?" He asks, gulping hard, unable to even look Miguel in the face. His eyes dash down to look at the beautifully detailed guitar instead.  _Oh god I hope he didn't just see me do that._ His heart pounds inside his chest as he waits, in total embarrassment, for Miguel to ask why he was literally shoving his face in his clothes.  

"Haha, did you like it nene? I wanna know!" Miguel chuckled, placing a hand on Hiro's bare thigh.  

The unexpected touch sends a shiver down Hiro's spine. His eyes blow wide as saucers and his stomach flutters uncontrollably.  

"I... I... Of course I did!!!" He reassured Miguel while trying to regain his composure.  Though it was truly a losing battle with his hormones.  

"Good...I... actually wrote it for you" Miguel simpered, his cheeks turning a bright apricot as he blushed at his own admission.  

"So... I'm glad you liked it!" He smiled widely, his one dimple showing as his soulful brown eyes scanned Hiro's face for a reaction.  

"You... wrote it... for me?" Hiro's eyes widened, and he felt like he was falling off a rollercoaster.  _Did this beautiful boy write a song... for me?!_  A thousand thoughts raced through his head, mostly snapshots of all the times they spent together and things they where yet to do but he wished with all his heart that they'd be able to one day.  

"Si... mi corazon" Miguel emphasized as he reached out to cup Hiro's face tenderly.  

Hiro freezes like a deer in headlights, as Miguel moves closer, leaning in slowly but deliberately and their lips meet. Hiro kisses back, parting his lips for Miguel and he can't help the needy whimper that escapes his lips as Miguel pulls him deeper into the kiss, cupping his face with both hands.

They both melt into each other's mouths. Hiro feels himself trembling as he bands his arms around Miguel's neck, pulling Miguel's body against his, breathing him in as they kiss deeply. The world dissolving around them for a brief moment.  

"Ay, que ricos besitos!" Miguel chuckled as their lips parted.  

"Yeah, you can say that again!" Hiro blurted, body still shaking lightly.  

They stay there for a moment just staring into each other's eyes, noses bumping and light giggles as they sink into a warm cuddle.  

As they lay there cuddling Hiro's stomach grumbles so loudly that Miguel can't help but burst out laughing.  

"Stop it!" Hiro grumbles, shoving him away. He snorts to himself, slightly embarrased but mostly amused at how his own body could ruin an otherwise perfectly sweet moment.  

Guess he hadn't noticed because he was so focused on Miguel and how utterly beautiful he was, but he probably hadn't eaten in hours. Definitely not since they left the market, where they'd stocked up on candy for the weekend for their horror movie marathon. 

Miguel actually hated horror movies but Hiro knew Miguel would always nuzzle up against him whenever they watched anything even remotely scary so it was a perfect way to get him closer to him. A slightly devious plan, but one that would surely work.   

"Miguelito... as you can clearly tell I'm kinda hungry! I'm gonna go down to get the gummy bears we bought earlier ok?" Hiro said, reluctantly getting himself up. 

"Oh... do you have to?" Miguel gulped. Hard. A totally blank look on his face.  

"Ummm yeah... I'm freaking hungry dude! I need my gummy bears!!!" Hiro sputtered, jumping off the bed. 

"Don't go anywhere" He teased Miguel, winking back at him as he left the room.  

He lazily hopped down the stairs and made his way into the unlit kitchen. He scanned the counter for where they'd placed their shopping bags. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he spotted the dark, misshapen heap lying right where they'd left it when they first got home.  

He searches through the bag for the packet of gummy bears. By far his favorite sweet in the world. His fingers find the bag and... 

 

His heart stops. 

 

It's light. It scrunches right up in his grip. 

 

It's empty. 

 

He can feel his jaw clenching. His brows furrow. He suddenly feels hot. The indignant rage rapidly building within him is like a pot that's about to boil over any second.  

 

 _I..._ _XFYFXIYXYXOXIYUFCYCYj_ _!!!_ He fumed internally. Grumbling nonsensical words under his breath. His face is burning red.   

 

He slams his fist into the counter in anger. 

 

"MIGUEL!!!!!! YOU ATE MY GUMMY BEARS!!!!!" He exploded, barely holding back the tears.  

 

"HOW COULD YOU!?!" He blubbered, sniffling through an emotional roller-coaster that spanned seconds.  

 

 

"Oh shit..." Miguel mumbled. Frozen solid on Hiro's bed.  

 

"I detected high levels of stress in your voice." Baymax states in his soothing robotic voice as he emerges from the shadows. 

 

To be continued... 

 

 

 


	2. Tell Me What You need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again inspired by the art of Ureshi-San on Devian Art. Hope you enjoy this continuation! 
> 
> Check out more of their art here: https://ureshi-san.deviantart.com/
> 
> I've been really busy but I'll slowly keep updating this story fluffy bit by fluffy bit until it's done! 
> 
> Thanks guys!

                                                                      

 

Hiro stomped up the stairs, purposefully slamming his feet down as hard as possible with each step. He angrily wiped the tears off  his face.  _He can’t see he’s made me cry_ , he vowed to himself. 

Even through the anger, he knew, in the back of his mind that he was completely overreacting. But he didn’t care... His stomach was grumbling too loudly. He was too hungry to think clearly. Too upset. Too betrayed to care about it.  

“How could you?” He hisses at Miguel, standing in the doorway to his room.  

“Baby... it’s just gummy bears. I’ll get you more tomorrow. I promise. I didn’t meant to upset you... I just got so hungry. I’m sorry Hiro. Truly...” Miguel chuckles nervously. His voice cracking as he speaks. He looks like a chastised little puppy sitting on the bed.  

“But...they were mine!” Hiro grumbles, frustrated but slightly disarmed by Miguel’s big brown eyes staring apologetically at him from across the room.  

“I got hungry... sorry babe!” Miguel giggled, but bit his lips to stifle it right down.  

“What’s so funny?!” Hiro shouted, his frustration rising again.  

“It’s just... you’re so cute when you’re angry chiquito” Miguel cooed teasingly, laying back down on the bed lazily.  

“Shut up!” Hiro sputtered. Feeling his eyes welling up. His body shakes he’s that worked up. Nothing got him more fired up than not being taken seriously. He couldn’t care less about the gummy bears now.  

“Make me...” Miguel teased, giving him a devilish wink and patting his hand on the bed as if to signal Hiro to join him.  

Hiro flushes hot down to his chest. Miguel’s words make the blood flow straight to his grown. He grinds his teeth together hard. He didn’t know it was possible to be both turned on at angry at the same time but at this moment he hated how Miguel could make him so weak in the knees. Could make him feel this way so easily with a few words and a single look..  

 _Oh you little shit._ _I’ll show you just how cute I am when I’m mad._ He fumes.  

“I’ll tackle you lil bitch!” Hiro yelled as he pounced on top of Miguel, desperately trying to pin him down. 

All his effort was of no use. Miguel easily overpowered him, straddling him ever so tight and pinning his hands above his head on the mattress.  

“I’ve got you right where I want you” Miguel snorted, the cheekiest of smiles on his face.  

“Miguel... I...” Hiro’s eyes blew wide as saucers. His heart beating like a battle drum in his chest.  

“ Shhh... it’s OK, just let me have this” Miguel whispered, leaning down little by little until their lips met.  

Miguel kissed Hiro's lips ever so softly and then planted more kisses all over his blushing face.  

"You still owe me gummy bears" Hiro relented, feeling himself getting hard as Miguel started kissing his neck.  

Hiro gasps as the feeling of Miguel's soft lips on his skin make him shiver from head to toe. He involuntarily starts humping up into Miguel, desperate for more body contact.  

“Miguel... You're making me...” Hiro gasped out.  

"Hehehe I can feel it chulo" Miguel smirked, grinding his butt against where he knew Hiro's hardening cock was. 

The added friction nearly makes Hiro lose it right then and there in his pants. He has to bite his lips to hold back a moan.  

 _Oh god If I literally cum right now I'd die!_  He screams internally. His face bright red.  He tenses every muscle in his body to stop himself from completely and utterly embarrassing himself.   

"I did tell you I'll make it up to you. But you gotta tell me what you want..." Miguel breathed, looking intently down at Hiro as he kept slowly grinding down on his length.  

Hiro was sure he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. He felt so exposed and vulnerable pinned down under Miguel like this, but it felt good. Really good. So good he could scream.  

"Please..." Hiro whimpered pitifully, bucking up against Miguel desperately. Needing so much more from him.  

"You gotta be specific bello" Miguel commanded, pushing back to meet Hiro's thrusts, giving him the contact he knew he needed while still keeping him pinned down in place. 

"Please just..." Hiro shakily pleaded. He scrunches his eyes closed trying to grasp on to the oxygen to form his next words. He gulped hard and without fully thinking it through he quivered out what he truly desired more than anything else.  

 **"Fuck me** **"**   

 

 

To be continued....  


End file.
